


Mirror, Mirror

by asphyxiajun



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Asphyxiation, Body Worship, Established Relationship, M/M, Marking, Mirrors, Praise Kink, Vibrators, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 07:25:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13336308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asphyxiajun/pseuds/asphyxiajun
Summary: this was just supposed to be pwpwhat happened





	Mirror, Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> this was just supposed to be pwp
> 
> what happened

“Jun. If you don’t keep it down they’ll hear you.”

“Well I can’t— m-mmh—“

His measly excuse for a protest was cut off by another surge of pleasure that had him clutching at the table with his free hand, the other desperately trying to hide the deep red situated across his cheeks by propping his head up with his palm. It barely worked, honestly, but thanks to the handful of bottles of soju they’d gotten to go along with their meal they were able to pass off his blush as something else.

It also gave Junhee the excuse to bang his fist against the table when Byeongkwan only upped the speed of the vibrator currently torturing him to death beneath an almost skintight pair of jeans, having to drop his head to the table with it to bite back the mewl trying to crawl its way out of his throat. He didn’t have the mind to notice the people that glanced their way, too busy squeezing his eyes shut. But, of course, Byeongkwan noticed and noticed all too happily, giving his friend a prim little smile and reaching over to pat his shoulder like he was comforting some drunken woes. Like an asshole. He knew the innocent contact there would just piss him off more, and all he could do was chuckle when it earned him a weak glare.

“Cheer up,” the younger teased gleefully, having a small bout of mercy and using the remote hidden in his pocket to shut the vibrations off again.

They’d been in here for the past 20 minutes, doing this off and on again. They were currently waiting on the last employee to filter out of their practice room so they could get some alone time, and this little game they were playing with right now was just filler. Byeongkwan could see the entry from where he was seated in front of Junhee, facing out towards the big shop window they were next to. It wasn’t too bad of a setup, really, but they would have to make sure not to do it here too often— the first time Junhee had, er, acted “drunk” had gotten them a concerned word from the owner, but thankfully it had passed without incident when they just called him a lightweight. He could actually hold his liquor well, thank you very much, but it obviously hadn’t been the time to correct that particular detail.

Really, it was too good to be true. His little smile turned fond while he sipped at his water; Junhee had been the one to suggest this whole outing, bless his heart. They both knew well by now that he struggled with keeping things quiet, especially when he absolutely needed to (they’d almost been caught several times by their manager), so having the blond come over to him with a small discrete box to hand it over while lit up like a red Christmas light had been incredible. He even suggested they bring it out somewhere public like this, somewhere they could really test his limits. Maybe all the almosts had made him develop some kind of kink for it, getting off while others were around and not letting them know. He wouldn’t doubt it; the leader was a lot more adaptable and willing than he would have thought before all of this. Byeongkwan guessed their tendency for pushing the limits extended outside of just their practice routines, or else they wouldn’t be sitting here half-eating with a vibe stuck down someone’s pants.

Which he casually flipped back on, this time to the lowest buzz of a setting the little thing could manage, perusing his plate with his chopsticks in the meantime. While Junhee bit his lip— this time more out of frustration, since it wasn’t enough to give him what he wanted— he surveyed the opposite side of the street, thinking he might have just seen a glimpse of the employee they were waiting on leave.

Before Jun knew what was happening, Byeongkwan was standing up, adjusting his coat and doing up a few buttons. It wasn’t like he wasn’t into their teasing game, too, after all, and he was just glad it was wintertime so it ensured they wouldn’t need to worry about... sticking out. “Stay here” was all he said before flipping the setting up higher and leaving the restaurant, which he’s sure earned him a telling off later. Not that he was too concerned about that, but he could feel the other’s eyes stabbing him in the back while he shuffled over to and down their little stairwell. He was met with complete darkness, thankfully. Good. No one would be coming to disturb them now, so they would have free reign over the practice room for the rest of the day, at least. Flipping on the lights and heater before it could get too cold, Byeongkwan made the last second decision to drag the futon from the corner to face the big wall of mirrors, grinning to himself. That would do nicely, good job BK. Mental high five.

The blond patted their poster hanging from the back of a bookshelf before heading back up and out to a very annoyed and very whiny leader, who he shushed before he could even start. “I know, I know. You didn’t really think I would leave you here like that, would you? I’m offended.”

Junhee just puffed out his cheeks at him, pointing an accusing finger at his pocket. “You should have left the remote here. The basement blocked the signal.”

“Oh.” Oops.

They ended up leaving soon afterwards. The promise of more was enough to quickly turn the other’s mood back around, and once they had everything paid for and a little baggy for their untouched drinks, they were finally out. Junhee led the way, a little too much of a rush to his step, and by the time he’d reached the bottom of the stairwell the other was already free of his coat and getting rid of his shoes. “Eager much?” That much was obvious. He set down the drinks and started getting rid of the annoying parts of his clothes for now, turning away from the other so he could hang up the coat on the rack. He felt thin arms wind around his middle as soon as it was off of him, the warmth of his palms seeping through his shirt to his stomach beneath.

The low whine of a voice that appeared next to his ear was enough to send a shiver down his spine, and he could feel Junhee press up against him, along with the gentle hum of the vibe still going.

“Kwannie,” the voice said, and it took everything in his power right there to not spin them around and shove him against a wall. Or worse, a bookshelf. “Please. I did good, didn’t I? You know how loud I can get, I think this was a new record. Don’t I deserve something for that?” God. Junhee could be fucking crafty when he wanted to be, even if he inevitably wasn’t the one in control. It made him wonder what he would be like if he went for it one time, at least once, and dommed him— but that was a fantasy for another day.

Right now he had other things to worry about, like taking the small remote out of his pocket and switching it up to the highest setting. Immediately there was a high-pitched squeak in his ear and the hands at his stomach, teasing before, were now clutching onto his shirt for dear life.

“Maybe. We’ll see.”

Byeongkwan let him cling off of him for a little bit longer, just while he finished depositing everything in the way at the door. It was hard to focus when Junhee was grinding against his ass in an attempt to get friction, the tight clutch of his jeans no doubt driving him crazy right now. The remote switched off, and since Jun couldn’t seem to stop without the possibility of cumming too early, he had to disentangle him himself to keep him at an arm’s distance, much to his dismay.

He always loved to see how easily Jun turned into a complete mess. This, this was why he never seemed to dom: Byeongkwan loved the look in his eye when he was pleading him silently for more, willing to do anything just to get his touch. He was gorgeous like this, and the younger knew it was nothing compared to what he would be like soon.

First and foremost, he took care of that troublesome mouth of his, pressing him back, back into the room until they hit some surface that crinkled. Ah. The poster. They’d have to be careful so they didn’t rip it, or worse, knock the entire thing down.

It always started off slow, with Byeongkwan wanting to take things slowly. The other was a sensitive bundle of nerves that lit up at the slightest provocation, a fact that he exploited as much as possible just to hear him begging his name, like saying it enough would keep him afloat. It made his pride soar, being able to get him into such a mess so easily, so Byeongkwan was eager to get to that point and mark him as his own.

He moved down from the other’s lips, now red from abuse so he could trail his way down to the slope of his neck and shoulder with a few kisses. Hooking his teeth where his sweater failed to hide his skin, he set about making his first hickey of the night, glancing up in the process. He met eyes with the Jun on the poster while the one in real life panted and bared his neck for more. Heh. He remembered the white shirt Junhee had worn that day; it had contrasted his tanned skin almost sinfully, back smooth and sloping, only to be absolutely littered in deep red nail marks later that day. The memory brought Byeongkwan’s hands up and under the other’s shirt, tracing up the skin of his back with just the very tips of his nails. He heard an unintentional whine from his throat at that, recalling just how pretty he looked back then, and almost subconsciously bit down to hold Jun in place while he repeated that memory. The body in his grip arched to meet him at that, a groan finally bubbling out from him, louder than expected.

“You’ve been holding that in, haven’t you?” Byeongkwan hummed, nosing more towards his Adam’s apple so he could appreciate it with a gentle nip, much unlike the scratches that were no doubt burning him elsewhere. “Come on. No one will hear you. Never thought I would have to tell you of all people to make noise.”

He got what he wanted, this time. A full-blown moan from that honey-sweet voice of his, this time drawn out and milked for what it was worth while the younger bit at his throat again and dragged his nails down his back to his sides this time. Byeongkwan had always preferred keeping them a little bit long, and that always came to his advantage at times like these.

Junhee, though, didn’t seem as appreciative of them, since he was already down to begging. That was quick. “P-please, please, I- we already—“

“I know. You mean because of this, right?”

He reached down, the tips of his fingers pressing at the vibrator— and subsequently, Jun’s dick— and pulled back to lick his lips while watching the way the desperation painted the other’s face. Cute. That was all Byeongkwan could think when he planted an out-of-place smooch against his cheek before pulling away from him entirely. Jun followed without thinking, trying to regain his support before realizing that wasn’t his place. He stood and watched while Byeongkwan got rid of his shirt, tossing it on the floor unceremoniously— tsk tsk, he should at least fold it— before helping Junhee do the same, making sure to give his sides a little hello with the briefest of tickle motions. Jun might have hated when he did that, but it just made the younger laugh every time with how he reacted like he was being stabbed. Even when they were both turned on it was fun to take things a little less seriously. God knows they had enough serious in their lives.

—

Now that they were finally getting rid of their final layers, Byeongkwan wasted no time in steering the leader away from the bookcase and towards the futon he’d set up earlier, distracting him with kisses and tugs on his belt until his butt hit the back of it. Junhee didn’t even notice how the couch had changed places: couldn’t, because he was too distracted by Byeongkwan’s mouth trailing down his neck to his collarbones, his chest, his ribs; he sucked in a hiss when his lips pecked along the sensitive parts of his stomach, seemingly following the slight ridges that attempted to form abs there. It’s not that he didn’t have them! They were just... outlined. Yeah.

This sight always had the air circling oddly in his windpipe until he choked on it. He had always loved the sight of the younger’s mouth, and watching it while he spoke. Maybe it had led, a couple of times, to him dreaming about it during some sexually-frustrated nights before it had ever been a reality. He’d admitted this before, after they had started all of this, and since then Byeongkwan had taken it upon himself to use it in too many ways that he hated (loved) with everything he had.

Like the way it pressed against his lower stomach now, those beautifully light eagle eyes watching his face as he went. It was impossible to look away whenever they shared a look because that intensity behind them always drew him in until he was entranced by it; the intent to please, and the utter commitment to giving as much attention as possible while demanding it in return. It was as giving as it was selfish, and Junhee had no problem with giving him what he wanted. With his hand finding its way to the other’s own head of bleached hair, he neither pushed or pulled, letting him go at his own pace since he wasn’t the one in control here. Even with Byeongkwan on his knees like this, eagerly shoving his pants and underwear out of the way (ohthankchristhewasgoingtoexplodewiththatpressure), they both knew who was still in charge, even as that incredible mouth planted its first kiss at the base of his dick.

Not waiting for permission, Byeongkwan kept one hand on his hip while the other helped him work hungry sucks all down his length, not minding how painfully the hand in his hair twisted it all the way to his scalp. Without it, Junhee would probably fall apart, and holding onto the back of this couch was barely keeping him up when it started. He watched while the vibrator was removed (thankchristbecausehehadbeenthisclosetotearingitoff), swallowing sharply as it scattered off to the side. 

His mouth was even more incredible from the inside. Like an asshole, he also had no gag reflex, so he had no problem working his way up to being able to bump his stomach with his nose again, eyes forever searching for reactions. All of the teasing work from the vibrator was making this wet heat fu— really unbearable, the soft muscle of his tongue fitting under him almost perfectly.

The unexpected hum that reverberated throughout Byeongkwan’s mouth and straight up his spine tried to force him to thrust in deeper when there was nothing else to give, breath hitching on an unnameable sound of desperation. 

Junhee is pretty sure he almost lost it right there.

“No, don’t do that, I’ll—“ 

This time the vibration came from a more inquisitive hum, and squeezing his eyes shut didn’t help him hold back any of the sounds he was making. It also didn’t help him stave off the high he’s been approaching for the past thirty minutes with no release, since now without the visual in front of him all he could focus on were the sounds— and worse, the feeling of it.

It was gone before his mind could catch up to his mistake, and when Junhee reopened his eyes he shriveled back in apology. Only after he muttered a shaky “I’m sorry” did Byeongkwan take him back in, both hands now digging into his hips and ensuring he wouldn’t look away this time.

How could he? The other’s pale cheeks had formed their own shade of pink now, his lips red from use. With the mess Jun had made of his hair, the blush, and those pretty eyes no longer demanding approval but asking for it... all of that was enough for him to stay there, hoping the want was clear as day while he staved off his edge as long as physically possible. Sometimes it was frustrating how easily he came, especially at times like these when he wanted to watch him go for hours if he could. He knew he would be done with soon, as the sharp prickles were already spreading across his lower back, but for what it was worth he did what he could.

“You’re beautiful,” Jun breathed out, the end of it tapering off into a whine while his muscles clenched. Byeongkwan went a little faster at that, still bobbing his head to draw his climax out of him but still very much focused on the words trying to stumble their way out. “I can’t- even believe you’re real- s-nngh- sometimes- you just- shine, everywhere- I-I’m so, so lucky- you joined, never—“ Anything else that wasn’t a sound of sin died right there with the sucking on his dick now focusing solely on the tip, both hands curling into Byeongkwan’s hair out of desperation. That tongue he appreciated so much rolled around while his cheeks hollowed out, urging what it could.

That warmth pooling in him finally gave out and let him climax, hips trying to buck forwards despite the hands holding them back even now, and Jun was pretty sure he felt a moan around him when he did. Not surprising. Byeongkwan seemed to love the cleaning up process after a blowjob and always elected to “help”, which really just meant swallowing every bit of cum he could get to come out until it bordered on being painful. Only after the older blond managed to free his fingers from his hair and weakly pat his head did he finally relent, kissing the thighs on both sides shivering from the slight overstimulation.

It took a minute or two for him to come back to earth enough to start taking notice of anything that wasn’t the satiated feeling running through him, and that’s when he was able to notice, well. Byeongkwan was still hard. Usually when there was a blowjob involved he would just get himself off, mostly due to time constraints, so it was with a small bit of concern that he hooked a finger into one of his beltloops to bring him back closer.

“Let me help.” 

“Nah. I’ve got better ideas.”

...Huh?

On looking around, still holding onto his pants, Junhee figured out why there had been any furniture to lean against here, the gaping hole where the futon usually sat in the corner telling enough. He still glanced down to look, though, noticing it was facing the mirror and wondering whether that was intentional.

Curious eyes wandering back over to Byeongkwan answered that easily enough. Of course, everything was intentional with him. He was getting rid of his pants after fishing something out of the pockets, helping Junhee step out of the ones caught around his legs before standing in front of him.

It wasn’t often they got to see each other like this. When they did, it was just by sneaking the tiniest looks in a communal shower or changing room, surrounded by other guys. When they got handsy at the dorms, it usually just meant no pants if even that, since they could be walked in on at any moment. It was different to see it, well. In full. While they were alone. He absentmindedly reached out to pull him in closer by his shoulders, feeling entirely too naked in such an empty space like this, relaxing when Byeongkwan’s hands smoothed themselves to link behind his back.

He tried thinking of something to say that would suit the situation, but all he managed to do was kiss him, able to taste the remnants of himself on his lower lip when he sucked at it. Byeongkwan wasn’t the only one that liked that taste, after all.

Now that the initial rush was gone, there was an excitement building up, caused by the prospect that... they had as much time as they wanted. They could stand there and mack on each other for hours if they really wanted to. No one had any reason to be here besides them for the night, and while they still had to go back to the dorms at some point, they didn’t have to rush doing it.

Not having to rush meant Junhee was taking his time with their kissing and really exploring Byeongkwan, both with his mouth and his hands. He rather enjoyed being able to clearly hear him give a sharp intake of breath when he rolled the other’s lower lip between his teeth and dragged it back with him, only to let it go and chase after again to suck it better. Jun was able to feel the curve of his back all the way up to his shoulders, his sides, his arms, everything. There wasn’t any ticking clock warning them that the longer they were like this the higher the likelihood they would be caught. There were no bedsheets or clothes or pillows keeping them covered.

He would have whined more when they separated again if it didn’t mean being able to look the younger up and down appreciatively. Thank god for his short refractory periods (and for Byeongkwan being so handsome), because he could feel himself starting to get back into it enough to lick his lips in interest. That seemed to be what he was meant to do, judging by the look that told Junhee to follow him around to the actual sitting side of the couch.

Straddling him as soon as he seated seemed to be the wrong thing to do, though. It was with a small tsk that the older blond was turned around on his lap, still straddling his thighs but facing towards the wall of mirrors.

Jun blinked at himself for a second before letting himself relax and sit down, spreading out his fingers uncertainly across Byeongkwan’s thighs, reveling in how much their skintones seemed to contrast. Huh. He’d never noticed that before.

He also had never noticed how slim his waist was, since when they were covered by the other’s hands, he felt like he could easily be snapped in half there if the sturdy dancer behind him really wanted to.

“Why—“

“Shh. Relax. Just watch and listen.”

Byeongkwan didn’t try to peek around him at all, settling his forehead on his upper back, presumably with his eyes closed. Not that he could know for sure, since he was paying attention to the pale digits rubbing his skin lightly, making him twitch from the sensitive area they played with. He wasn’t sure what he was supposed to be listening to, so he focused on what he could in an attempt to obey; while his eyes followed any movement, he tried focusing on the little details as much as he could, though he had to strain to hear. It was mostly his own heartbeat echoing and trying to adjust to a higher pace in response, but after a while he could notice the other things, too. He could feel their breathing match up, for the most part, when he wasn’t getting prodded in the areas that made his breath hitch slightly. Junhee was close to giving up and asking what they were doing when he finally got his answer from a significantly lower voice than he was expecting.

“You see it, right? What I see?” Well, no, Byeongkwan, because you weren’t even looking— “I see a prince. Someone powerful that knows he’s powerful. He can be a bit of a brat about it sometimes, but that’s just because all he wants is attention. He wants people to be in awe, know his name before he even sets foot in the door.” A hum, and Byeongkwan lifts his head, giving him a few small smooches to his shoulder-blade, hands traveling down to his thighs, resting. “What most people don’t know, though, is more than being in awe, he wants someone to challenge him when he’s being bratty. He’s too used to people giving him everything he asks for; he needs a challenge, someone to step up and take instead of give, to tell him no.”

There’s a shift, uncomfortable at first where Junhee can feel his thighs being spread, catching him off-guard enough that there’s little resistance to the hands pushing them apart to rub along the insides. Of course, they never wander too close to his crotch, and all he does is bite his lip and watch. Waiting for where this long spiel would take them.

“He would never tell anyone that, obviously. What kind of prince wants to be defied? Nah. All he needed was someone bold enough to do it. It must have been hard, leading all the time and being in charge. Would his followers still be willing to follow him, he wondered, if they knew? Knew that, deep down, he was always stressed, always struggling so hard to meet everyone’s expectations. He had a lot of pressure on him in the position he was in. That’s why he needed this.”

Junhee was fully enraptured in the story at this point, the comparisons striking a little too close to home to be entirely unfounded; past all of the princely metaphors, he knew he was right. It was a little sobering. He caught his own reflection then, his face having dropped from before, shoulders drawn a little more taught than before. It made him feel vulnerable, being able to see that change happen in the mirror like that, but while he was hesitant about where this was going he still trusted Byeongkwan. He knew he wouldn’t flay him open and leave him bare like this without some kind of rebound, but he hoped it would come soon.

The hands moved on from Jun’s thighs, now, gliding back up to his hips and then to his stomach, one significantly lower than the other. The lowest one sent goosebumps coursing along his arms, the one above wandering and feeling out his chest and collarbones, one aimless and one direct.

“He needed the chance to let loose. To give someone else the reigns. He needed every facet of himself to be appreciated. Luckily for him, he has that someone now. It took a while to build the trust he needed, but because they were open and honest, he relaxed. Let them in. Gave them more and more control. Let himself be bared. And you know what? It worked out. The trust he placed in them worked, and now he gets to reap all of the rewards.”

The hands were more pointed in their approach, now, one teasing a soft squeeze to Junhee’s throat, one rubbing right along the crease of his thigh meeting his pelvis. Down into yet another sensitive area, so close to where he wanted him to touch and yet relenting. He knew his soft whine would go unheard for now, but that didn’t stop him from making it.

“Now he gets to hear how pretty he looks and have them mean it. How even when he’s at his weakest, he’s still captivating; they can’t stop themselves from placing their mark any time they get a chance to. No one can know about it, all of the times he’s been at the mercy of someone else, a prince resorting to begging for release countless times— but they still mark him as theirs and theirs alone. He loves hiding each new and fading hickey, loves blaming the pretty red lines down his back on furniture or cats, loves coming up with every excuse he can as to why he absolutely has to cover up some days. Gets off on it, really. It’s dangerous. It could cause so many problems in his little princedom, but here he is, wanting more just to test the limits. He likes to push and push at the edge, but won’t go past it unless he can act smug and say someone else made him. That the leader himself was the one being led, tsk.. what would the people think?”

The mouth, having been talking the whole time against his back, formed into a little grin. The hand at his throat remained there, delicately tracing patterns, but the threat of it never left; he swallowed thickly at the prospect. Any thoughts about it quickly faded, however, when finally the teasing hand below crept its way to his dick, finally giving it a few strokes of attention. He wasn’t sure if he could say the blood rushed there without a moment’s hesitation, but it certainly wasn’t ignoring it. The one at his throat flattened again, starting to apply the barest amount of pressure, thumb aligned along the side where it could more easily cut off his air supply with enough effort. Swallowing was much more difficult this time and he wasn’t even being choked yet.

“Imagine, if they could see that same pretty prince of theirs, a leader among leaders, at the complete mercy of some commoner. To even think that he could be spread out in someone’s lap, making such pretty noises, arching up for more but not commanding it. Look, he’s even holding himself back now. Waiting for permission. He knows he won’t get what he wants unless he’s good. He hates how slowly everything is going, but they both know how easy he is to please. How he could finish with a few nice words and a few strokes because he’s too into the attention, the praise.”

Byeongkwan finally showed his face, though it barely counted since it was just to lick the lobe of Jun’s ear, eyeing the mess he was making through the mirror and giving one of those slight smiles of his. Both hands now were starting to clamp down. He could feel the wind start to graze the inside of his throat, having a harder time refilling his lungs since there was less space to pass through. The speed of the one that hadn’t stopped jerking him off quickened, just enough to be noticeable, and Junhee felt his toes curl from the effort of keeping still. He still wasn’t supposed to move, but that goal was getting harder to maintain.

“Mm.” The story was at a pause for a little bit, long enough for the blond behind to leave a trail of kisses down the part of his spine that he could comfortably reach, nipping for the last one. All he could do in response was shudder, more noises escaping in the meantime. “He’s doing fantastic right now. He hasn’t even stopped watching this whole time, has he? He can’t. Not because of any punishment. He just loves being loved. Appreciated.” His head was starting to feel heavy, now, that thumb against his windpipe pressing in to finally start giving the desired effect. “There’s so much to appreciate, too. Not enough time for all of it, but that’s okay. We always find time, don’t we? We can find more. Always.” It was difficult to breathe; Junhee’s breath was coming out short and ragged, brain panicking at the lack of proper oxygen flow and going into overdrive. It sent little shocks through his nerves with the deft twists around his dick and made it hard to focus properly, mirror starting to haze up while he tried blinking it away. “You should see how amazing you look, Juni. You would do anything for me, wouldn’t you? Don’t you dare cum. You’re not allowed to.”

With the command, Byeongkwan released his hold on his neck, leaving the older man gasping and slumping back against him for support while the rush flooded his head and made him woozy. Even in this state, even when his legs were sore from keeping this position and were sending needles through his muscle, even when his hips were rolling up to meet the hand still pumping him, he knew he couldn’t give in. Even though it turned him on beyond belief to have a command like that practically growled into his ear, it would mean worse of a punishment if he gave in, and worse than that— disappointment.

So he held back. It took all of his self control once his brain had finished realigning itself and gone back to functioning properly, but he did it. Maybe he shouldn’t feel as proud as he did about that, but—

Oh fu—

Cold.

A finger, covered in a cold substance that he couldn’t think of a name for, was already rewarding him for his ability to listen, rubbing tentatively along his entrance. It wasn’t their first time doing this, either the prepping part or the having sex part, but it still made him hiss. It was easy enough for the first digit (another thing he was too proud about even though it was barely an accomplishment), but past that he knew he would need more coaxing, more time—

Or so he thought. The edging had made him much more eager than he’d realized. Junhee barely gave a wince when the second followed suit, and the third was just a bit more adjustment before he was okay. Byeongkwan’s gentle reminders to breathe were at his ear again before his lips met the soft bit of skin where his jaw angled, sucking at the spot but unable to go much further. Leaving a hickey there would be too conspicuous, even for them, sadly. Maybe one day they could risk it, but for now he had to settle on that.

Normally, the prepping stage was filled with more teasing; he would be left laying there and begging while Byeongkwan stretched as he pleased, prodding along his prostate and making him fist at the bed sheets until he was left twitching and fucking himself onto his fingers in the search for more. Today it felt like Byeongkwan was the one rushing, and belatedly he realized it was because he hadn’t even gotten off once yet. There was a sudden urgency he wasn’t quite familiar with, since he was always the desperate one, and the realization had him doing his best to relax his muscles. Despite the lack of teasing, though, it didn’t take long for Junhee to go back to saying his small pleas for more: his fingers were long and he knew how to use them well, so when they finally moved out of him he was left feeling absurdly empty and impatient.

That’s why he didn’t even have the mind left to think of switching sides so he could face Byeongkwan. He just braced himself on the other’s thighs so he could lift his hips up once they were ready— and sank down, not quite realizing until he was fully seated and whimpering that they were skin to skin. They always used condoms before, moreso because of the cleanup process than anything, and he was quickly learning how incredible it felt. They felt closer somehow because of it, and it was a feeling he quickly learned to love when he rolled his hips.

“God...” came a quick sigh from Byeongkwan. Both hands now were helping to keep them steady by clutching onto Jun’s hips, nails digging in for grip so they could adjust.

It was about fucking time. ..No pun intended. 

Any temptation Jun had to revert back to their usual routine of him struggling to stay quiet was basically put into a small cannon and shot out of the window almost immediately: the younger had given him a few steady thrusts to adjust before lifting him almost all the way off only to force him back down again with a sudden surge of force. At some point he felt teeth dig into his shoulder, leaving it stinging while all Jun could do was claw at the thighs beneath him for support, a loud yelp of pleasure reverberating through the empty practice room. He wasn’t used to hearing his voice so clearly like this, and the noise only seemed to spur the other on further, judging by the small string of curses he let out. He tried his best to help match the pace being set, but his legs were jelly and he couldn’t focus long enough to give it any real effort, so he just let himself be used.

It was the least he could do. Byeongkwan was always so giving and attentive, whether it was for selfish reasons or not. He set about marking the pale legs beneath him instead, since he was trying to find purchase there anyway, not holding any little moan or gasp back. If anything, being able to be this noisy was only turning him on more, combined with the wet slap of their skin as it met with each thrust.

It was then that it happened, Junhee abandoning his scratchpost below to fall back against the other, back to chest while he gripped along the support of the futon. His head fell back as well, since he couldn’t focus on the mirror anymore— Byeongkwan sped up then, rate becoming more erratic and his pants coming quicker next to his ear, and managed to elicit something he’d never done out loud before, in any of their sessions.

“F-fuck—“ Heat coiled in Jun’s stomach just at saying the word, unfamiliar on his tongue but that didn’t seem to deter his mouth from repeating it. “Fuck- just- f-fuck, Kwanie, please—“ One of his hands abandoned the couch in favour of finding the back of the other’s head, twisting his fingers into his hair again out of pure desperation. Byeongkwan whined at the sharp pain, but the begging was too much right now; he didn’t even think about teasing him this time, making him state what he wanted, because he was just as undone as he was.

When Byeongkwan could feel himself getting close— Junhee squeezing around him like that only making it so much worse, fuck— he stroked the other off, off-time from the other pace they were barely maintaining, going back to mark that same spot on his shoulder. He’s pretty sure he lost a few hairs with how much tighter the grip on his hair pulled, his eyes watering from it while Junhee tried with his whole might not to come first. It was too many good sensations at once. It was driving him fucking crazy, trying everything he could to get moremoremore—

He almost managed it. Junhee came first with enough force to strain his muscles until he’s pretty sure he pulled something, and Byeongkwan followed almost immediately afterwards, clamping down on his shoulder while he rode out his high and fucked until he’d gotten every last bit of energy out of him and the overpowering sensitivity turned into uncomfortable overstimulation.

They were both gasping for air, slumped and sweaty in their seat. Junhee’s legs screamed at him for keeping their position for so long, but he couldn’t even move his arms in the state he was in, fingers still curled in blond hair that he couldn’t will himself to let go of. He vaguely felt arms wrap around his middle, carefully moving him off of his dick but keeping him stubbornly in his lap.

They caught their breath in silence for a few minutes after that, the older at very least still reeling from the fading adrenaline and having come twice. He probably could have fallen asleep right there with how warm and exhausted he was, but just as he closed his eyes he felt a gentle nudge behind his ear. “Don’t sleep yet. Look.”

So he reopened them then, trying to refocus on where he was being directed to. He could make out their forms in the mirror, curled together, and it took him longer to be able to make out whose limbs belonged to who. He was a mess and a half; his hair was matted to the sides of his face, eyes lidded heavily. There were some marks across his stomach and legs that he would have to worry about later, but nothing too major. Most of all, he was struck by the white substance streaking across his stomach and Byeongkwan’s hand, and looking further below found an even dirtier sight that he wasn’t going to forget any time soon. It was kind of gross, since it was all cum and lube, but it was an indicator of what they’d actually done and it had him giggling hoarsely to himself.

“Gross. I’m not cleaning that up,” Junhee teased, resting his head back against the other’s shoulder contently.

“Nah. I got it. You gave me enough today, anyway.”

He peeked a questioning glance and was met with a blinding grin, a rare sight that distracted him enough that the words he was saying didn’t sink in for a few seconds.

“I made you curse.”

...

Smug asshole.

—

There was no small amount of horror on Yuchan’s face when he caught sight of the raspy-voice leader the next morning, exclaiming something about how gross ‘it’ was and kicking up a fuss about ‘it’. It woke up Sehyoon and Donghun, too, who came to investigate to see why Chan was storming back into his room while Junhee only looked straight-up confused.

Donghun mumbled about corrupting the child before trailing after Chan to their room with a yawn so he could go and sort out that particular problem.

Junhee was annoyed. Too much yelling too damn early in the morning, what was the problem here?

Sehyoon looked concerned at first but it quickly turned into a look approaching bemusement. Steering their poor confused leader into the bathroom, he gave him a sharp pat on his shoulder, smiling a little at the pain that broke out across Jun’s face before turning on his heel and leaving him there.

All it took then was a brief trip to the nearest mirror for him to shriek: the t-shirt he wore to sleep was doing a terrible job of hiding the smattering of purples and blues on the slope of his neck to his shoulder, bitemarks evident from the tender skin having retained slight indents. If he inspected it, he’s pretty sure he could pick out which one was caused by a canine.

Byeongkwan was dead.


End file.
